<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all嘉】自投羅網 (ABO) (10) by JacksonGAGA_GOT7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819132">【all嘉】自投羅網 (ABO) (10)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7'>JacksonGAGA_GOT7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>我發現真的很難把守護獸混在裡面… 感覺超多餘的…<br/>所以之後都不會有守護獸的出現 前面的文我就不改了 但之後都不會有了<br/>標題我前面也不改 接下來都會把守護獸這三個字刪掉的<br/>真的很抱歉…(深深鞠躬</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all嘉】自投羅網 (ABO) (10)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我發現真的很難把守護獸混在裡面… 感覺超多餘的…<br/>所以之後都不會有守護獸的出現 前面的文我就不改了 但之後都不會有了<br/>標題我前面也不改 接下來都會把守護獸這三個字刪掉的<br/>真的很抱歉…(深深鞠躬</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前情回顧 : </p><p>“森吶，你還沒告訴我為什麼你要騙我呢…”朴珍榮說著，右手便撫上了王嘉爾的性器。</p><p>“嗯… 珍榮，別這樣，我們是好朋友對不對？是好同學… 嗚——不要！”</p><p>“朋友？同學？怎麼，你就那麼喜歡林在范嗎？”朴珍榮大力的按壓著王嘉爾鼓鼓的性器，就像是在報復般。</p><p>“我… 唔！”王嘉爾還沒把話說完，朴珍榮便放了一顆白色藥丸在自己的嘴中，含了一口水便灌進王嘉爾的嘴中。</p><p>“咳咳咳… 朴珍榮你幹嘛！”</p><p>“我幹嘛？幹你啊。”話一說完，朴珍榮便將王嘉爾的褲子脫掉。</p><p>以下 正文</p><p> </p><p>“放開他。”這時，段宜恩突然打開了房門衝了進來。</p><p>“宜恩哥？你怎麼找到這的？！”王嘉爾眼睛充滿了希望，期盼著段宜恩能解救他。</p><p>“等等再告訴你。”</p><p>“為甚麼？唔…”藥效開始發揮作用了。</p><p>“我想，你應該要先離開了吧？”朴珍榮皮笑肉不笑的盯著段宜恩。</p><p>“走？你把人給我我就走，不然… 見者有份。”</p><p> </p><p>於是事情就變成了…</p><p> </p><p>“乖，舔一下吧。”</p><p>段宜恩與其說是問，倒不如說是直接就把炙熱的性器塞進了王嘉爾的嘴裡，而被藥物控制著的王嘉爾也早已失去了理智，乖乖的把明明就塞不進去的性器捧在手中含著前端，段宜恩也發出了一聲長嘆。</p><p>朴珍榮當然看這畫面不順眼，取而代之的報復就是直接頂了進去穴口，王嘉爾因為突如其來的撞擊，忍不住叫了出來，而含在嘴裡的性器當然也就鬆口了。</p><p>“嘉嘉，你真不乖。”空氣中段宜恩的咖啡味又更濃了。</p><p>“不要放了… 嗚嗚嗚…”畢竟第一次已經被林在范搶走了，清爽的薄荷味早已深深刻進了Omaga的腦海裡。</p><p>“森吶，你又不專心了。”朴珍榮皺著眉頭說道，自己也偷偷放出了一些紅酒味。</p><p> </p><p>三人就這樣待了一整天，直到傍晚才準備回到宿舍。</p><p>回宿舍的路上，王嘉爾終於忍不住好奇心，問了段宜恩怎麼找到他的。</p><p>“秘密。”</p><p>其實是段宜恩忘記拿購物袋，叫崔榮宰先去買東西，而自己則是回到了家裡時，順便看到朴珍榮抱著王嘉爾的那一幕才跟車追過去的。</p><p>“哼！都只會欺負我。”</p><p>王嘉爾打開了手機本來只想看看今天有沒有甚麼新聞，結果卻發現…</p><p>“二十七通電話！”王嘉爾簡直快哭出來了。</p><p>“意料之內。”朴珍榮笑著。</p><p>“啊我回去完蛋了… 嗚… 都是你們啦，硬是要把手機關機！”王嘉爾用軟軟的小拳頭打著朴珍榮跟段宜恩。</p><p>“痾啊！好痛，森那你又欠我一次了。”朴珍榮皺了皺眉。</p><p>“你… 不要臉！”王嘉爾的臉又紅了。</p><p> </p><p>王嘉爾悄悄地開了門，看到燈沒開，鬆了口氣，但在開了客廳的燈後…</p><p>“還知道回來？”林在范正坐在沙發上看著他。</p><p>“啊杰森哥，咖啡跟紅酒味好難聞，你的檸檬味呢？怎麼會有一絲奶味啊…”金有謙用全身的力氣在抗拒這味道。</p><p>“Jack，等我分化後一定讓你染上我的味道，而不是這些難聞的味道！”BamBam接著說。</p><p>“不對啦是染上我的味道！”崔榮宰癟了癟嘴。</p><p>“夠了！王嘉爾是個Beta，爭甚麼爭！”林在范憤怒的放出自己的信息素。林在范是真的生氣了，不然他又怎麼會直接喊王嘉爾的全名呢？</p><p>“對耶！杰森哥是Beta，可是怎麼會有信息素融合的味道…”</p><p>“你想太多了。”朴珍榮瞪了金有謙一眼。</p><p>三個忙內看事情不太對勁，立刻就閉上了自己的嘴。</p><p>“你們三個都給我回房間去，然後你們兩個，留下來，我跟你們談談。”林在范現在看人的眼神簡直就像有人搶了他的寶貝般，不對，是真的有人搶了他的寶貝。</p><p>“王嘉爾，進我房間去，我等下也要跟你談談。”</p><p>三個忙內趕緊逃離低氣壓現場，而當事者王嘉爾也乖乖進到了林在范的房間去。</p><p> </p><p>“你們兩個，那味道怎麼回事？給我解釋清楚。”</p><p>“還能怎麼回事，不就是喝了點牛奶而已嗎？”朴珍榮的摺子變多了。</p><p>“你們難道不知道王嘉爾是我的？”</p><p>“誰說是你的？”段宜恩的眼神冷漠了幾分。</p><p>“我們這是公平競爭，反正現在三忙內也不知道嘉爾是Omega，不如… 輪流？”朴珍榮的眼中閃過一絲狡猾的眼神。</p><p>“聽不懂人話？嘉爾的第一次是我，你們又算是哪根蔥？”</p><p>“不要就算了，我覺得這交易還不錯啊~”</p><p>“我警告你們，你們要是敢再這樣讓嘉爾沾滿味道回來試試看，到時候那三人若是知道了，後果可不堪設想。”</p><p>“知道了知道了~”</p><p>“你們兩個，明天一個要上班，一個要上學的，快去洗洗睡，免得我看到你們倆就煩。”</p><p>兩人無法反駁回去，畢竟林在范的工作是想回去就回去，只是偶爾有會議要開而已，也只好默默地走回自己的房間了。</p><p> </p><p>[簡訊]</p><p>有錢 : 喂，你們聽到了嗎？</p><p>Bammm : Jack果然是啊。</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈 : 不如這樣，他們三人正在分裂，等我們分化後，我們就…</p><p> </p><p>“喀！”林在范進房間後，看到的就是一隻小可愛穿著自己寬大的衣服，鎖骨微微露出，誘人的樣子。</p><p>“在范哥… 嗚… 對不起…”王嘉爾用淚眼汪汪的大眼看著林在范，害的林在范都快要忍不住了。</p><p>“還有想到我？我今天早上回來後一直都在找你，擔心得要命，結果你在外面跟別的男人搞？要不是我打你們三人的手機都不接電話，我還真以為你憑空消失了。”</p><p>“我也是被迫的…”</p><p>“我討厭你這味道，洗乾淨了嗎？”</p><p>“珍榮他們有幫我洗…”</p><p>“你讓他們幫你洗？”林在范不可置信地瞪大了雙眼。</p><p>“因為我當時連站都站不起來…”</p><p>王嘉爾話還沒說完，就被林在范帶到浴室裡重新沖洗乾淨，並且抓著王嘉爾硬是在做了一次粗暴性進入，洩憤順便讓王嘉爾再次染上自己的味道。</p><p> </p><p>“欠肏要說，怎麼，我操你操的不夠舒服，還是我的活不夠好，讓你還要再找別的男人玩？”林在范把被自己操到全身一絲力氣都沒有的王嘉爾拎到床上。</p><p>“不是這樣的在范哥… 哥哥操的我很舒服… 嘉嘉下次不會再這樣了，哥哥不要拋棄嘉嘉，嘉嘉很喜歡哥哥的棒棒糖…”王嘉爾已經開始在胡言亂語了。</p><p>“不要離開我，王嘉爾，你只能是我一人的…”林在范抱著王嘉爾安穩的入睡了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>